


Missing You

by Notevenwinded



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded





	Missing You

Steve gave up counting the days they’ve been apart. He knew Tony was busy, that he wouldn’t be able to contact him for a while until he finished attending all the important meetings around the States. They didn’t say much when they parted, just a few quick words, Tony’s promise that he’ll call him when he had some free time and an awkward short hug, which they both wanted it to last much longer.

The Captain paid more attention to the brand new Stark Industries phone Tony gave him the day before his trip, waiting for the promised call that never came. He had to resist calling him first, after all Tony had to keep his promise for once. The large bed they started sharing a few months ago seemed so empty now, and he actually found it hard to fall asleep without the billionaire by his side.

It seemed that tonight was a repetition of the latest days, and he was well tired after a long training session with the rest of the team, trying to keep his mind occupied. After a rather equally long shower he sat by the edge of the bed, the phone always next to him. He leaned back, looking at the black screen, hoping for the waited call or even a text, any sign of Tony.

Suddenly, when he was about to abandon any hope, it started vibrating, the screen flashing Tony’s name. Steve jumped and grabbed it quickly, his fingers trembling in anticipation as he managed to actually remember how to enable the video system. He smiled in relief when Tony’s face appeared on the screen, looking lively as ever.

“ _Steve, can you hear me? The signal here is quite bad, I actually got on the roof to make this call but don’t you dare tell Pepper about this_ ”, he started talking, pulling face to his camera.

“Loud and clear, Tony”, Steve smiled, failing to maintain a neutral expression. He couldn’t hide how ecstatic he was feeling about hearing and seeing Tony again after what it seemed like ages. “How are you? How’s work?”

“ _Boring, boring and.. yes boring. The world doesn’t seem to realise that I have better things to do than sit through meetings, I thought I’m an Avenger now_ ”, he frowned.

“I miss you, Tony”, the Captain blurted out, interrupting Tony’s short rant. “When are you coming back?”

“ _Um, soon enough, I’ll try and be back home by tomorrow night. What’s with the sudden lovey-dovey mood?_ ”, he asked with an eyebrow raise.

“What, am I not allowed to miss you? We’re supposed to be together, that’s what couples do, don’t they?”, he replied with a faint pout, busy staring at Tony’s sparking brown eyes.

“ _I guess I miss you too, Cap, it’s so quiet here and nothing interesting is happening_ ”, Tony said, looking around at the night sky. “ _Sorry I didn’t call sooner, I didn’t want to look so desperate, you know, I thought that you might like this time alone_ ”, he added after a pause.

“Why would I? Tony, we established our feelings a long time ago, no need to worry about anything now”, the Captain replied with a much tender tone. He loved how insecure Tony felt from time to time about their relationship, it was a change from his usual snarky self and made him feel even more special.

“ _Yeah I guess so_ ”, Tony replied with a nervous chuckle. “ _Your eyes look so blue from here_ ”, he added, his own eyes fixed on the screen. “ _And I need to go soon_..”

“Tony”, Steve cut him again. “I needed to tell you goodnight. Every night, before going to sleep. I wanted to listen to your voice, just remember to call me again tomorrow, if you’re not coming back, all right?”, he rushed to reply, confident of expressing his feelings.

“ _Oh, um.. All right, I got it, I’ll do that_ ”, Tony said with a confused look, always feeling a bit lost when Steve was being emotional. “ _Good night Cap, love you_ ”, he replied, smiling reassuringly at the screen.

“Good night, Tony, I do too”, Steve smiled grateful, waving at the screen.

Tony hung up with a laugh, leaving Steve more satisfied than he hoped he would be. Every little sign of affection from the billionaire meant the world to him, and this time he did say a lot more than other times. He knew how hard was to get genuine emotions out of him, and he was grateful for tonight’s short talk. He could hear Tony’s last words before he fell asleep, his phone on his hand and a smile on his face, waiting in anticipation for his lover’s return back home.


End file.
